A Meeting In My Dreams
by Ambanee
Summary: A girl is thrown from her car when hit by a truck and goes into acoma, but wakes up somewhere else. She doesn't know why she's there, only that people are after her. Can the G-Boys protect her?
1. Chapter One: How It All Began

A Meeting In My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Megan. I don't know if I'll get a lot of people to  
  
read this. So. Here ya go! Remember, I own nothing. NOTHING!  
  
(A.N.): If any ideas in this have occurred in other peoples stories, I didn't know.   
  
I don't read every single one. So if something appears, I can't help it, so please politely   
  
tell me and I'll do my best to change it for you. If you like it review, and if you hate it   
  
review. I'll take any reviews at this time. And it's NON YAOI! Just so you know.  
  
This first part is just an overview of what happened.  
  
It all started a couple of months ago, in December when a snow storm hit my state.  
  
All the schools in the general vicinity were closed, except ours. We lived out in the   
  
boonies, a field pretty much, so the Superintendent didn't care if anything happened.   
  
No one would know. It was six in the morning and I was taking my time, not only for the   
  
sake of being safe, but to calm my friend Jamie down. It worked a little, but the pressure   
  
of bad feelings overwhelmed the both of us. Though neither of us would admit it, we were   
  
uneasy about driving.  
  
"Do you think we should complain to the leader of the education bureau in this   
  
district? I mean, this is really ridiculous, making us go to school today." Said Jamie   
  
for the seventeenth time, though Megan didn't mind, it didn't bother her. She was thinking   
  
the same thing and knew that if she wasn't the one driving, she'd be saying the same  
  
things to Jamie.  
  
"I think we should. This is ridiculous!" Shouted Megan. The snow had started up again,   
  
and the visibility was slowly becoming worse. Her windshield wouldn't defog, though she had   
  
it on full blast, and she was hunched over her stirring wheel, going about thirty down the   
  
road. She slowly slowed down and went down to about five, thanking God that she had woken   
  
earlier to drive to school. The normally five minute drive was taking an hour and they were   
  
coming on the curves near the school. Just a little farther.  
  
The next road came up slowly and Jamie kept complaining. Megan knew the moment they   
  
would get there, the Principal would cancel school and she would have to turn around and   
  
slowly trek back to town again. It's happened before, so what's stopping it from happening   
  
again.  
  
The snow only worsened and when they finally got into the middle of the intersection   
  
did their bad dreams come to life. A truck came speeding down the road and couldn't get any   
  
traction on the road due to the ice and the snow. It slammed into the front of Megan's car   
  
and for some reason the door swung opened, her seat belt snapped, and Megan flew out of the   
  
car, leaving Jamie and the car and truck to slide into a guard rail, slide forward and into   
  
a ditch.   
  
Megan lay there looking up at the black sky that was suddenly becoming lighter and the   
  
ice she laid on made her aware of all the pain. A car traveling behind them slowed to a stop   
  
and three boys filed out of the car and surrounded her.  
  
The last thing she remembered were the stressed questions of 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Remind me to sign a petition to fire the superintendent and make sure he never works   
  
in a school district again.' Thought Megan, as she came back and was aware that it was cold   
  
and she was in pain. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew where she was. Wait a minute.   
  
She wasn't where she was. It was far too cold to be her town. Megan opened her eyes and saw   
  
the dim sky. Apparently the sun disappeared. Wait. There were no trees. Megan turned her head   
  
a little. No road. Slowly Megan sat up and saw that not only was she not at home, she was in   
  
the middle of no where. Distant mountain framed the horizon. There were no mountains where   
  
she lived. Only hills. 'What the heck!'  
  
Megan struggled to get up and pain shot through her arm and her leg. She didn't care   
  
though. She was too worried about where she was. It was a nightmare. She was dreaming. The   
  
accident must've knocked her head around pretty good if she was invisioning that she was   
  
in the middle of Alaska, maybe. Her gaze was unsteady, and her glasses were fogged up. She   
  
was thankful for not walking out of the house with wet hair and knew that that saved her   
  
from a quick brain freeze. Her walket and purse laid next to her and she struggled to   
  
bend over and pick it up. She stood for a moment and thought that she would die alone in the   
  
middle of no where and she wished that if she had to die, God would've put her some place   
  
warm.  
  
Megan sighed heavily and thought about just sitting there until she died, until she noticed   
  
smoke coming up from the mountains. A small speck of hope shined in her eyes and she began   
  
to limp towards the mountains.  
  
(A.N.): Sorry so short. There's another chapter though. So have fun. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two: A Warm Welcome?

A Meeting In My Dreams 

A/N: Thanks for the review! I'm glad u took the time to read it! As before, I own nothing and will continue to own nothing forever. I only own Megan. Also, I'll try to make this as quick as possible considering a lot of people don't like long stories, but I love detail. If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to write a review or tell me.  
Thanks! One with the story!

Chapter One: A Warm-hearted Welcome?

Megan continued to limp towards the area where the smoke was rising from. She had been walking for an hour and the mountains didn't get much bigger. She was beginning to loose all hope when out of the corner or her eye, she noticed a vechile moving quickly over the snow.  
"Hey!" She shouted, turning and waving it down. The vechile continued on, but after a moment, it stopped and waited there for a moment. Suddenly it turned and began to drive quickly towards her. Megan smiled widely, but soon it faded when she noticed the man on top of it aiming a gun at her and the car not slowing down. It was coming fast and Megan began to swing her body away from it, but it kept coming. Soon, Megan just stood still and sighed. 'I didn't want to die like this.' She thought. However, the vechile stopped an inch away from her and with a sigh of relief, Megan opened her eyes and smiled.  
Two men came climbing out of the vechile, holding guns, each pointing at her.  
"Woah woah woah!" Megan shouted. "I didn't do anything! What are you doing?" The two man conversed and then one hit Megan over the head with the hilt of the gun and pulled her into the vechile.

'Wake up." Came a distant voice. Megan let out a groan and turned her head.  
"Go away. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep." She muttered. Giggling filled the background and again the voice came more loudly.  
"Wake up"  
Megan opened her eyes and shot out of bed. She looked around and noticed she was in a dimly lit room. A young girl sat in a chair to her right and a woman towered over her holding a flashlight.  
"Good to see you with us." Said the woman, smiling broadly at her. Megan fell back in the bed as pain shot through her body.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Gamma Base One. Antarctica." Giggled the girl. Megan was about to ignore it, but shot back up.  
"Antarctica!?" She shouted. The woman pushed her back into her bed and nodded.  
"Antarctica. Now calm down and let me check you out"  
The woman looked Megan over and grabbed a stool.  
"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked. Megan thought back and nodded slowly.  
"I was going to school"  
"School?" The woman asked. Megan nodded and continued "And I got in a car accident. Then I passed out, woke up in the middle of nowhere, began to walk towards some mountains, and was hit over the head by a gun"  
"School? Car accident? What?" Asked the woman.  
"Why? What's so weird?" Megan asked.  
"There are no school's out here, there are no cars, and how you ended up here is beyond me." The woman shook her head and sighed.  
"This must be some form of a joke. It's not funny." Megan complained.  
"I'm afraid this isn't a joke. What's your name"  
"Megan"  
"I'm Sally." Sally said, standing up and smiling. "I'm going to call someone. Maybe they can help us figure out what is going on"  
Sally left the room with the girl and Megan soon fell back in the bed and fell asleep.

Megan woke up the next day to Sally coming in and examining her again.  
"Am I going to get out of here soon?" Asked Megan. Sally shrugged and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Sally walked to it and smiled.  
"You're here." She stepped out into the hall and Megan could hear Sally muttered with someone. Soon the door swung back open and Sally walked in. "Megan. Someone is here to question you about what happened"  
Through the door walked a male. He nodded at her.  
"Hi."

IMPORTANT!  
A/N:I need to ask a favor! Who do you think should walk through the door! Please give me your answer in your review.  
Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three: An Ungentle Interrogatio...

A Meeting In My Dreams 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, so you can't sue me! HAHA! I do, however, own Megan.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post sooner, my mind hasn't been working properly.  
On with the story! Thanks!

Chapter Three: An Ungentle Interrogation

Standing in the doorway of the room was a tall and well-built man. He had unruly hair, Prussian blue eyes, and a permanent glare on his face. Seeing him made Megan cringe and even though Sally noticed her distress, she smiled and motioned to the man next to her.

"This is Heero. He's here to question you about what has happened." She said. As Sally turned to leave, she nodded to him and whispered, "If you need anything, just call. Other than that, please don't hurt her. She's been through enough already"

Megan, however, could hear Sally and became even more scared as the door clicked shut and Heero continued to glare at her. Silence filled the room and as he kept glaring at her, Megan began to ponder about what Heero was going to do to her. Becoming quickly tired of the silence, Megan smiled uneasily and motioned to the window.

"It looks like it's going to rain." She said. She mentally kicked herself when he raised an eyebrow and she realized that they were in Antarctica. It didn't rain, it snowed.

"Who are you?" He asked. His monotone voice sent shivers down her spine and she slowly nodded.

"Megan." She muttered.

"Do you have a last name?" He asked. Megan slowly nodded again and sighed.

"Johnson. You can check my driver's license if you want." She said, as she watched him walk to the chair at the foot of the bed. He continued to glare at her, but raised his hand to show her the wallet that he held.

"I have it right here. Where are you from?" He asked. Megan began to list off her birthday, birthplace, what town she lived in, and every piece of information she could give him. Yet, she knew by the look on his face that he didn't believe her and wasn't satisfied with her responses. However, she kept on speaking, hoping somehow the he would finally believe her story.

"How do you expect us to believe that you're not a spy for the N.A.O.?" Heero asked.

"N.A.O.? What's that?" She asked. Heero's glare deepened and he restated the question. This time he received the same response, but he began to realize that she was becoming annoyed. She was confused and as he told her of the history of the colonies, the wars, and N.A.O, or New Alliance Order, her confusion only increased and he stood up. Normally she would have been shot and killed by now, but this girl intrigued Sally and Lady Une didn't want her to be killed.

"I'll come back in a while to question you some more." He said. He walked forward, shoved her head back, and pulled a stand of hair off of her head.

"What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

"If you are who you say you are, you're DNA will prove it." He said. Megan glared at his retreating back and sighed.

'I sure hope he's the only one like that.' She thought.

* * *

Heero sat at his laptop and sighed. Each piece of information he had received for Megan turned out to be the truth. Her home, age, date of birth, and her DNA all said that she was who she said she was. If Megan was a spy, N.A.O. had gotten smarter and she was an excellent actress.

After presenting this information to Lady Une over the phone, she told him not to harm Megan at all, and to bring her to L1 when she was fully healed. Heero was deeply displeased about this. If Megan was a spy, this is what she would've wanted. Being taken to Preventer's Headquarters, maybe even as far as getting close to Relena. He leaned back and began to think about it some more. He couldn't understand how Megan would get from her time to A.C. 198.

As he continued to think, the alarms were sounded. Red lights lit the darkened room and the announcer over the P.A. was telling everyone to evacuate. Explosions rocked the area and Heero began to pack everything and pulled out his gun.

They were being attacked by Mobile Suits.

* * *

Megan was resting comfortably when the building began to shake and the alarm system went off. She could hear people running in all directions. She began to realize that she had been forgotten and struggled to get out of bed.

"If you love me, you'll move." She muttered to herself. She managed to get herself to stand and smiled down at her legs. "You do love me." She said. She made one step to the door and fell face first onto the ground.

"I take that back." She groaned. She looked around and didn't see any crutches or a wheel chair and so she just crawled to the door and opened it. People ran passed and as soon as she was able to get herself into the hallway, the hall was clear and she was left alone. She sighed in frustration, but smiled hopefully.

'Maybe when the attack is over, a search party will be sent.' She thought. She shook her head at her stupidity and shoved herself against the wall. As she sat there in silence, she could hear someone running. She looked in all directions and finally watched as someone rounded to corner to the right of her.

"Hey! Help me! Please! I can't walk!" She shouted and waved. The person kept running towards her and just moments before he reached her, two more people rounded the same corner and began to shoot at them. The person dove on top of Megan and after the shots stopped, he turned and shot the two people.

"You can't walk?" Came the frustrated voice. It was Heero who was over her. Megan shook her head and was now more scared of him then ever. However, he was the only way out of there. He muttered under his breath and scooped her up.  
They ran down the hall and into a hanger. As Heero ran towards a carrier, giant robots entered Megan's eyesight.

"What the hell are those?" She shouted.

"Those are mobile suits! N.A.O. has declared war! Welcome to A.C. 198!" Shouted Heero.

A/N: Please review! If you have any ideas, put them in the reviews and I'll consider them. Also, like I've said before,  
this is a NON-Yaoi fic. I do not know if there is going to be romance in it, because 1) I suck at writing it sometimes,  
and 2) I don't know what pairs would be good, especially if Megan is involve. You're opinion is most appreciated.


End file.
